


Or vis, gentil aubépin. (Traduction de To life, gentle hawthorn de MD Jensen).

by Ebm36



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebm36/pseuds/Ebm36
Summary: Aramis et Athos sont pris en otage ; mais quelque part, c'est ce qui leur arrive de plus facile. Suite de"Winter, Late in Leaving"(Un interminable hiver), mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu avant (NDT: Fortement conseillé tout de même). A lieu quelques mois après le massacre de Savoie, au début de l'amitié entre les garçons.





	1. Des anniversaires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MDJensen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDJensen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Life, Gentle Hawthorn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586308) by [MDJensen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDJensen/pseuds/MDJensen). 



> Note de l'auteur : Merci à Little Miss Sunshine pour la relecture ! Nous nous excusons s'il reste des fautes de frappe ou d'orthographe ! Ces petites choses-là se faufilent partout discrètement !
> 
> Je me suis permis d'ajouter mes petites illustrations personnelles, j'espère que l'auteur ne m'en voudra pas...

 

Vingt-cinq.

Bon Dieu.

Il n'était pas vain, honnêtement.

Ni particulièrement enclin à l'auto-apitoiement.

Mais... _vingt-cinq ans_!

A vingt-cinq ans, Aramis n'avait ni femme, ni enfant, ni argent ; tout ce qu'il possédait, c’était quelques pistolets, quelques épées, quelques vêtements et quelques livres.

Sa mère vivait encore, il en était infiniment reconnaissant, mais elle habitait à l’autre bout du pays. Ainsi que son frère.  Ainsi que ces sœurs, nièces et neveux.  Et tout ça sans parler de …enfin…

Il avait des amis. Deux, en fait. Son vingt-quatrième anniversaire, cela avait été juste Marsac et lui ; ils s’étaient saoulés, ils avaient joué aux échecs dans la rue. Ils s’étaient couchés après minuit, trop pauvres pour pouvoir se permettre des professionnelles et trop mal en point pour séduire les autres. Juste lui et Marsac. Plus de la moitié de la garnison avait assisté à l’anniversaire de Porthos deux mois auparavant. Ce n’est pas qu’il se soit agi d’une compétition…

Deux amis avec lui c’était déjà le double de ce qu’il avait eu l’année d’avant, après tout… Athos lui avait donné un livre de poésie richement décoré, et Porthos lui avait donné une pochette pour son matériel médical et une énorme accolade ! Et maintenant ils buvaient abondamment dans les appartements d’Aramis. C’était merveilleux, vraiment. Maintenant Aramis se disait qu’il aimerait déplacer leur petite fête dans une taverne, à un moment ou à un autre, et pourquoi pas convaincre quelque compagnie féminine de lui souhaiter aussi un bon anniversaire ; il était plutôt certain qu’il devrait vider son estomac une ou deux fois avant de pouvoir marcher vers un quelconque endroit, mais ça allait, il fallait bien faire de petits sacrifices.

 

 “ _Aramis_.”

 

La voix de Porthos avait le ton de quelqu’un qui vient de répéter quelque chose une fois de trop !

 

Aramis cligna des yeux. Le monde sembla chanceler un peu puis se calma.

 

“Quoi ?

-ça va ?”

 

Une question.

Il était supposé y répondre.

 

“Je vais bien.”

 

Porthos n’était pas convaincu.

 

 “Tu es en train de penser. Ça se voit sur ta figure. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a?”

 

Une autre question. Jésus !

 

“Je suis ivre,” répliqua Aramis.

-Tu es ivre et tu penses.”

-Je pensais, dit prudemment Aramis,  que si j’étais en position de ne pas connaître mon âge, comme c’est ton cas, mon ami, je soustrairais quelques années de mon estimation réelle.

-A ce point ?

-Vraiment. Tu as, selon tes propres déductions, vingt-six ou vingt-sept ans, n’est-ce pas ?

 

Porthos grogna.

 

“Eh bien, alors, je soustrairais cinq ans et voilà. Présente-toi comme ayant vingt-et-un ou vingt-deux ans.”

 

Porthos eut un large sourire, qui fit sourire Aramis en retour.

 

“Je ne pense pas que je pourrais passer pour une personne de vingt-et-un ans.

-Sornettes. Athos, qu’en penses-tu ?”

 

Athos leva tristement là tête.

 

“Je pense qu’on ne peut pas mentir à Dieu, ni à la dégradation naturelle des organes. Par conséquent, mentir à ce propos est plutôt inutile.

-C’est… éminemment logique,”  s’étrangla Aramis, pas vraiment certain de savoir si la constatation d’Athos risquait de le faire rire ou bien pleurer.

-Je te remercie, cher Athos. A la tienne !”

 

Il tendit son gobelet vers celui d’Athos et trinqua maladroitement, ensuite, il se recula dans sa chaise, essoufflé par l’effort.

 

“N’oublie pas, tes organes sont au moins deux ans plus décatis que les miens.

-Cette soirée va t’aider à rattraper le retard,” ajouta Porthos obligeamment.

-Je ferai en sorte de te rendre la pareille le jour de ton anniversaire,” continua Aramis.

 

Athos sourit soudain et malgré tous ses efforts, Aramis ne put savoir s’il venait d’être le dindon de la farce ou non.

 

“Te moques-tu de moi, mon _ami_?” questionna-t-il en plissant les yeux en direction d’Athos, espérant qu’il paraissait suffisamment accusateur.

-Tu ne fais pas grand-chose pour l'éviter, répliqua Athos. ”

 

Il y avait une vraie malice dans son regard.

 

“Moi ? N'ai-je jamais été autre chose que  l'image même de la bienséance ?”

 

Il se leva pour s'incliner...

Et ensuite, deux ou trois choses arrivèrent en même temps...

Aramis s'inclina.

La table bascula.

Le vin rencontra les genoux d'Athos accompagné d'un “splash” et d'un cri.

Et ensuite, Porthos l’entraina dans la rue, l'empêchant de se débarrasser du contenu de son estomac sur le sol de sa chambre.

 

*******************************************

 

Il avait mal à la tête. En se réveillant, Aramis savait qu'il ne pouvait s'attendre à autre chose.

Ce à quoi il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu, c'était de se retrouver enveloppé de chaleur, douillettement installé au milieu de son lit... même s'il aurait probablement dû. Porthos était un saint sur terre. Il le nierait, dissimulerait obstinément ça derrière une façade bourrue et légère, mais il était le genre d'homme à mettre son ami ivre au lit et l'y border sans se poser de questions.

Grognant, Aramis s'assit pour jeter un œil à la pièce à la recherche de son sauveur. Cela lui attira un grognement mécontent de son compagnon de lit ; Athos donna un vague coup de pied à Aramis et n’ouvrit pas les yeux. Porthos était assis à la table, lisant à la lumière matinale

Aramis soupira, reprenant sa position confortable. Il était vieux et avait une prodigieuse gueule de bois, mais ses amis étaient tous les deux avec lui.

 

Et, il était _vivant._

 

C’est drôle comme c’était devenu quelque chose qu’il fallait se remémorer. C’est drôle comme il y avait des moments où on ne pouvait penser qu’à ça – Je suis vivant, je suis le seul à être vivant.- et d’autres où ce simple concept était à moitié oublié…

Marsac lui avait sauvé la vie. Il avait sauvé sa foutue vie. C’est Porthos qui l’avait aidé à réaliser ça, qui était resté près de lui, calmement, alors que cela le frappait comme une brique. Il avait pleuré un peu, fait comme si de rien n’était, et ensuite s’était réveillé cette nuit-là et avait pleuré … beaucoup. Des larmes de tristesse et non de colère. Des larmes, contre toute attente, de reconnaissance.

Il serait reconnaissant dorénavant. Reconnaissant d’avoir atteint vingt-cinq ans alors que cela était loin d’être garanti. Personne n’avait jamais la garantie de fêter son anniversaire suivant. Particulièrement un mousquetaire.

 

C’est tout ce dont il avait besoin, honnêtement : des amis auprès de lui et le battement d’un pouls dans son corps. Aramis se blottit à nouveau béatement contre Athos. Peut-être avait-il aussi besoin de quelques heures de sommeil en plus. Ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

 

Mais apparemment, il n'y aurait pas droit. Porthos avait remarqué ses mouvements et posa son livre. 

 

“Bien, proclama-t-il d’une voix sonore, je ne voulais pas avoir à te réveiller.

-Est-ce l'heure de se lever ?

-Largement, cette heure est même dépassée, je dirais. Celui-là est réveillé aussi ?”

 

Aramis donna un petit coup de coude à Athos et secoua la tête quand les yeux clairs restèrent fermés. Porthos soupira. Il s'approcha du lit et sans autre avertissement, arracha les couvertures. 

Le son qu'émit Athos était un son de détresse impuissante et enfantine. Porthos ricana en se souvenant de ce qu'Aramis venait juste de remarquer : Athos ne portait rien d'autre que ses sous-vêtements et une chemise.

Ah oui : le vin. Oups.

 

“Le soleil vient de se lever,” annonça joyeusement Porthos.

 

Aramis frissonna. Il se rapprocha de la chaleur du corps d'Athos, jusqu'au moment où Athos, prenant conscience de la situation, s'assit brusquement. Son expression douloureuse laissa place presque instantanément à son habituel masque neutre. Se déplaçant avec cette sorte de grâce qui ne n'aurait pas dû être possible à une telle heure, il se glissa hors du lit pour récupérer ses vêtements abandonnés.

 

Ayant le lit pour lui tout seul, dorénavant, Aramis s'étira. Sa gueule de bois se rappela immédiatement à son bon souvenir, cependant, et il se recroquevilla en une malheureuse petite boule.

Lentement, il prit conscience que Porthos et Athos le fixaient tous les deux.  Athos était habillé et portait une expression de légère irritation ; Porthos semblait plus sympathique, mais ne semblait pas vouloir transiger.

 

 “Il faut y aller, Aramis,” dit-il fermement.

-Mmh.

-Ne penses-tu pas que vingt-cinq ans est assez vieux pour se sortir soi-même du lit ?

-Tu crois ?” soupira Aramis.

 

Il se leva, bien sûr. Le chemin vers la garnison ne fut pas agréable du tout, cependant ; deux fois, Aramis s'arrêta, se cramponnant le ventre, s'attendant à vomir. Mais ce ne fut jamais le cas. Porthos le guidait d'une main douce, Athos suivait de près. Honnêtement, il aurait dû y être habitué maintenant. Son estomac n'avait pas été bien depuis... Eh bien...

 

Au moins, cette fois, il avait sa responsabilité dans l'affaire.

 

Tréville leur fit signe au moment où ils arrivaient ; Aramis essaya de ne pas cramponner trop fermement la rampe alors qu'ils montaient, riant de sa propre absurdité. Tréville le gratifia d'un regard inquisiteur, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

Ils avaient des ordres. Bien sûr. Il n'y avait pas de raison que la Terre s'arrête de tourner pour lui autoriser un jour de congé, pour le laisser soigner son mal de tête dans l'armurerie en s'endormant sur un hypothétique inventaire des mousquets.

Ce n'était pas qu'il fût ingrat, vraiment. Cela avait pris presque un mois à Tréville pour le réinstaller officiellement dans ses fonctions à la garnison où il n'avait pas fait grand chose, et encore un autre mois pour simplement l'envoyer pour de vraies missions. C'était une bénédiction que de ne pas s'ennuyer. En fait, une chevauchée dans la campagne – un peu de temps à l'air frais- pourrait lui faire du bien. Et délivrer une lettre était certainement une tâche facile.

Jusqu'à ce que : “Je n'ai pas besoin de vous trois pour ça,” continua Treville, presque avec désinvolture.

 

L'estomac d'Aramis se retourna brusquement.

 

“Porthos, il y a quelques recrues qui auraient bien besoin de s'entrainer au corps à corps. Il serait plus utile que tu restes là et que tu t'en occupes.”

 

Le capitaine considéra que la conversation était close ; Aramis le vit clairement sur son visage. Mais Seigneur, à quoi pouvait bien ressembler son propre visage ?

Pas de  Porthos !

La première mission l'un sans l'autre depuis qu'ils avaient repris leurs fonctions. Et honnêtement, la première mission où ils seraient séparés pour une durée significative depuis... Eh bien... Depuis que Porthos l'avait en quelque sorte arraché à cette forêt damnée, depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie en un mois d'affection fraternelle et bourrue.

Aramis frissonna.

Porthos en avait conscience, Aramis le savait ; ses yeux se dirigèrent vers lui, attendant de rencontrer son regard, posant une question silencieuse. Est-ce que tu es d'accord avec ça ?

 _Non._ Mais cela devait arriver à un moment ou à un autre non ?

 

“Autre chose ?” demanda Tréville.

 

Il ne semblait pas impatient, pas vraiment, mais il ne semblait pas enclin à la discussion non plus.

Puis une main vint se poser sur le dos d'Aramis. Sa chaleur se répandit dans ses veines, et il se détendit assez pour secouer la tête.

 

“Non monsieur,” répliqua-t-il et Tréville hocha la tête et lui tendit les lettres.

 

Il continua à se calmer alors que la main de Porthos le guidait vers la porte. 

 

“Porthos! appela Treville. Jette un œil à la liste des hommes que je voudrais que tu entraines.”

 

Aramis inspira profondément, se préparant à sentir disparaître la main apaisante alors que Porthos s'écartait d'eux, retournant avec obéissance auprès de Tréville. Sauf que la main resta. Alors  qu'Aramis passait le pas de la porte du sombre bureau de Tréville, il réalisa que cette main avait, depuis le début, été celle d'Athos.

Le regard d'Athos était fixé droit devant lui alors que ses doigts gantés s'enfonçaient fermement entre les omoplates d'Aramis.

 

Et Aramis sourit malgré lui. Finalement, Tréville ne l'avait pas envoyé tout seul ; il serait avec Athos.

Tout irait bien.

 

*****************************************

 

Chevaucher avec Athos n'était pas la même chose que chevaucher avec Porthos ; Porthos était un cavalier espiègle, même si légèrement maladroit, qui exprimait bruyamment sa joie de sortir de la ville. Avec Porthos, les conversations allaient bon train. Ils riaient, criaient ; faisaient galoper leurs chevaux avant de les récompenser de pommes ou autres friandises.

Athos n'était ni espiègle, ni maladroit, ni bruyant. Aramis reconnaissait en lui une autre âme entrainée à l'équitation avant même d'avoir su marcher ; Athos était aussi élégant à cheval qu'au combat à l'épée. Et pourtant il y avait une autre qualité en lui que semblait renforcer la campagne.  Ce n'était pas de la joie, pas même du bonheur, mais une concentration qui semblait être nourrie par le soleil et les champs autour d'eux. C'était presque l'été et l'air était agréablement chaud. Athos était satisfait de suivre le rythme de quelqu'un d'autre, de simplement chevaucher.

C'était inattendu, vraiment, -même si peut-être injuste- que sa présence pût consoler Aramis comme elle le faisait.  Peut-être que la solidité de Porthos avait toujours fait de l'ombre à celle d'Athos, ou s'était confondue en elle.  Mais Aramis la ressentait maintenant.  Avec Athos à ses côtés, la journée s'écoulait facilement ;  sa gueule de bois et ses maux d'estomac s'estompaient et son corps se relâchait dans cette confiance nouvellement acquise.

Athos ne le remarqua peut-être pas, ou choisit de n'en rien dire, mais Aramis se sentait rayonner,  réchauffé par cette camaraderie et une bonne dose de fierté. Lui et Athos étaient amis depuis un mois maintenant. Mais aujourd'hui était le premier jour où il avait vraiment ressenti consciemment cette amitié- et la première fois dans ces derniers mois qu’il plaçait sa confiance en quelqu'un d'autre que Porthos. C'était un bon début à ses vingt-cinq ans, décida Aramis.

 

Ils arrivèrent en début d'après-midi à la résidence du comte qui devait recevoir les lettres. Athos remit le courrier et ils repartirent immédiatement. Le soleil rougissait et déclinait alors qu'ils chevauchaient sur le chemin du retour et Aramis souriait largement, heureux à la seule idée de la compagnie d'Athos.

 

Il souriait encore, en fait, quand le premier coup de feu retentit.


	2. Des chaînes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère n'avoir laissé aucune faute (merci Little Miss Sunshine pour la relecture).  
> J'espère avoir été fidèle à l'auteur (Merci à Polly pour son aide concernant certaines expressions).
> 
> Si en passant, vous avez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire pour que je sache si ça vaut le coup que je continue, n'hésitez pas...
> 
> Merci ! Bonne lecture !

Aramis ne voyait pas mieux avec les yeux ouverts qu’avec les yeux fermés. Il faisait noir donc, quel que soit l’endroit où ils étaient. Noir et froid et humide. Il avait mal à la tête –bien sûr, il avait été assommé- mais il ne semblait souffrir d’aucune autre blessure. Il était appuyé le long d’un mur et ses mains étaient entravées.  
Aramis soupira. Tout avait pourtant tellement bien commencé.  
“Tu es réveillé.” la voix d’Athos sembla transpercer le corps d’Aramis, lui procurant d’abord de la surprise, puis du réconfort et ensuite la culpabilité de n’avoir pas immédiatement pensé à l’homme qui était avec de lui.

“Oui, croassa-t-il. Bon Dieu, qu’est-t-il arrivé?  
-Embuscade”, répondit Athos avec raideur.

Sa voix était proche et sur la gauche.

“De toute évidence par des hommes incapables de discerner le nord du sud, car ils n’ont pas compris que nous retournions à Paris et non le contraire.  
-Ils voulaient les lettres ?  
-Mmh, confirma Athos. Et ils se sont un peu agacés quand je leur ai expliqué qu’on les avait déjà données.”

Aramis ferma les yeux, même si aucun lumière ne pouvait le perturber, alors qu’il essayait de se remémorer ce qui était arrivé.

“Ils ont tué les chevaux,” se rappela-t-il, et soudain il dût combattre une forte envie de pleurer. Il avait essayé de ne pas s’attacher à sa monture. La perte de sa jument adorée au début de cette année l’avait anéanti, et il s’était juré de ne plus s’attacher à un cheval. Evidemment, ça n’avait pas marché.

“Oui, répondit Athos.  
-L’un d’eux m’a frappé ?  
-Non. Tu es tombé avec ton cheval et tu t’es cogné la tête sur le sol.”

Aramis frissonna.

“Que s’est-il passé alors ?  
-J’ai tué un des hommes, mais les autres m’ont maîtrisé. Ils nous ont attachés et m’ont mis un bandeau sur les yeux et ils nous ont amenés ici. ”

Un contre quatre. Même un homme aussi talentueux qu’Athos ne pouvait être blâmé pour sa défaite dans de telles circonstances, mais Aramis grimaça en pensant à ce qu’aurait été le résultat à deux contre quatre. Ensemble ils auraient probablement réussi. Au lieu de ça il s’était cogné la tête en tombant de son cheval mourant.

“ça fait combien de temps ?  
-Des heures. Je pense que c’est le matin maintenant.  
-Tu as dormi ?  
\- On est enchaînés l’un à l’autre, l’informa soudain Athos,”

Aramis saisit la pièce de métal attachée à son poignet gauche et suivit la chaîne à travers le sol ; à un moment, elle se levait et les doigts d’Aramis rencontrèrent la main d’Athos posée sur sa cuisse.

“Je suppose que ta main droite est enchaînée au mur ?”  
-Oui.  
-Comme ma main gauche. Mes pieds ne sont pas attachés.  
-Les miens non plus.  
-On peut dire qu’on ne fait pas face à des génies criminels, remarqua Athos.  
-Alors qu’est-ce qu’ils attendant de nous ? Nous sommes des otages ?  
-Je pense que c’est le scénario le plus plausible.  
-Et quel serait l’autre ?  
-Une vengeance, dit doucement Athos. J’ai tué l’un des leurs et ils n’ont rien obtenu. Maintenant ils vont nous tuer.”

La voix d’Athos était calme ; son ton nonchalant. Peut-être que c’était une tactique pour garder Aramis calme lui-même. Ils sentait la panique le recouvrir comme un manteau qui le démangeait, et son estomac se retournait et gargouillait.  
Il allait mourir. Une part rationnelle de son esprit lui dit que ce n’était pas acquis –il n’était ni blessé ni en danger immédiat- mais elle le ramena aussi rationnellement à ses démons, le doute, la peur et la mémoire. Il allait mourir. Il aurait dû mourir il y a des mois. La mort l’avait rattrapé maintenant et savourerait sa prise –le seul homme qui lui avait échappé, qui n’était pas mort avec ses frères- allait maintenant mourir seul.

Non.

Athos était là, se rappela Aramis. Athos ne serait pas prêt à l’abandonner, pas plus que Porthos ne l’aurait été. Il se força à repousser la panique qui s’emparait de son esprit pour rester posé, en alerte. Et qu’est-ce qui pourrait l’aider ?  
La compagnie. Cela l’aiderait à supporter  
.  
“Athos?  
-Mmh.  
-Je, euh… J’ai besoin que tu me parles.”

Une pause.

“Pardon ?  
-Je sais que tu n’es pas avide de conversation, plaisanta Aramis, essayant d’empêcher sa voix de se briser, mais j’ai besoin de parler. Je ne suis… Je ne suis pas…

-De quoi veux-tu qu’on parle ?”

Aramis se détendit un peu. Athos avait compris- pourquoi avait-il jamais supposé qu’il ne comprendrait pas ?

“Je ne sais pas. Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?  
-C’est la première chose qui te vient à l’esprit ?  
-J’aime le rouge,” appuya Aramis. Et vert. Pourpre. Je ne sais pas, je les aime toutes.  
-Je pensais que préféré impliquait une seule réponse ?  
-D’accord. Vert. Quelle est ta nourriture préférée ?  
-Je dois t’en dire une ou trois ?  
-Une.”  
Athos fit une pause.

“Les baies, je suppose. Quelles qu’elles soient.  
-Fraîches ou en tarte ?  
-Tu as l’âme d’un philosophe.  
-On pourrait théoriser, si tu préfères, répliqua Aramis, tirant légèrement sur la chaîne qui les liait. Mes parents m’ont entraîné pour le séminaire toute ma vie.  
-Qu’ont-ils pensé du fait que tu t’engages dans l’armée à la place ?  
-Euh, ça ne posait pas de problèmes à mon père, je pense. Tant que mon frère était là pour prendre sa suite à la distillerie, le second fils pouvait servir Dieu ou le roi, tu sais. L’un ou l’autre était valable. Ma mère était inquiète cependant. Elle s’inquiète encore. Qu’en pense ta famille ? ”

Athos ne répondit pas.

“Je suis désolé mon ami, soupira Aramis, je ne voulais pas être indiscret… j’essaie juste de rester calme, tu sais, mais je suis idiot, je…

Ensuite, il y eut un tintement et un raclement, alors qu’Athos se rapprochait. Puis :

“Quel est ton arbre préféré ?”

Aramis éclata de rire.

“Qui est le philosophe maintenant ? Seigneur… Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir les nommer. Le noisetier ? Non, c’est ennuyeux. Il y en a un qui fleurit blanc. Il fleurit en ce moment et fleurit depuis Beltaine.  
-Mmh. Ça pourrait être un merisier. _Prunus padus._ Il a des fruits rouge sombre. Et les feuilles sont ovales ?  
-Non. Les fruits sont rouges mais les feuilles sont… comme des doigts?”

Il pouvait se tromper mais il lui semblait qu’Athos souriait.

“L’aubépine, alors, répondit l’homme avec douceur. _Crataegus monogyna._ Aussi appelé le mai.  
-Je crois que mon père utilisait les fruits dans son alcool parfois.  
-Oui, tout à fait. On peut aussi en faire des confitures. Il y a une aubépine en Mayenne qui serait la plus vieille de France.”

Aramis eut un grand sourire dans l’obscurité.

“J’ai toujours su que tu avais été bien éduqué, Athos. Mais je n’ai jamais pensé que tu étais un naturaliste.  
-Est-ce que tu aimes cet arbre pour son lien avec la religion ?  
-Je ne savais pas qu’il en avait un.  
-On dit que les branches de l’aubépine composaient la couronne d’épines du Christ. Ainsi, il y a une croyance qui dit que les arbres gémissent le Vendredi Saint.”

La voix d’Athos faiblit en mentionnant la date, soudain incertaine. Aramis sentit son sourire diminuer un peu, mais il ne disparut pas, attendri par la prévenance d’Athos.

“Je pense que je pourrais te dire le poème, si tu veux, tenta Athos, quand Aramis resta silencieux.  
-Mmh ?  
-Pierre de Ronsard a composé une ode à l’aubépine.  
-Pourquoi ce nom me semble familier ?  
\- Il est l’auteur du livre que je t’ai offert, répondit Athos, presque timidement. Je ne me souviens plus si ce poème y est ou non. Il en a publié plusieurs dans sa vie. Il est … l’un de mes poètes préférés...”

Aramis pensa au petit cadeau, joliment relié, abandonné quelque part dans son appartement. Son estomac grogna misérablement. Soudain, le calme qu’il avait ressenti durant leur conversation s’évapora, et d’un coup, se sentit terrifié par leur situation. Il soupira, et essaya de trouver une position plus confortable.

“Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Athos, se raidissant à côté de lui.  
-Rien.  
-Tu as arrêté de parler.  
-J’essayais juste de rompre la monotonie de notre dialogue.  
-Aramis.  
-D'accord. Si tu insistes.”

Il fit une pause.

“Je... mon estomac me torture. C'est tout. J'ai trop bu...et comme tu viens de le mentionner, mon anniversaire était hier... ou peut-être il y a deux jours maintenant. .  
-Est-ce que tu as toujours été aussi facilement nauséeux ? ”

Répondre oui n'aurait pas été exactement un mensonge. Aramis n'avait jamais pu manger ou boire autant que les autres hommes, et son estomac semblait la partie de son corps la plus vulnérable aux maladies.

Mais ça n'avait pas toujours été à ce point, ni en intensité, ni en durée.

“Non.”

Athos sembla presque surpris par une réponse si honnête à ce qui avait été une question de pure taquinerie. Il réfléchit un moment avant de parler à nouveau.

“Veux-tu essayer de t'allonger ? On devrait pouvoir arranger ça.  
-Oui, je pense que c'est une merveilleuse idée. Peut-être que je pourrais faire une sieste et me réveiller pour réaliser que nous n'avons jamais été pris dans cette Bon Dieu d'embuscade.”

Aramis grimaça en disant ces mots. Athos avait semblé tellement sincère. Malgré la folie de la suggestion, Aramis sut qu'il venait de fermer la porte à une offre bien intentionnée et franche et eut peur qu'Athos ne se ferme aussi.

“Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je... ce n'est pas si grave. Je suis encore d'attaque pour me battre. Si jamais on a une bon sang de chance de le faire. Si on réussit à se détacher.  
-Je pensais, commença Athos à voix basse.  
-Quoi ?  
-Les chaînes. On va les utiliser à notre avantage. Supposons qu’ils tentent de nous nourrir, ou au moins de nous interroger une fois de plus avant de nous laisser mourir de faim... quand ils arriveront, on enroule les chaînes autour de leurs chevilles et on les fait tomber.  
\- D'accord.  
-On pourrait n'avoir qu'une seule chance.  
-Si on en a une.  
-Oui.  
-Je ferai de mon mieux.  
-Notre meilleure chance qu'ils viennent serait que tu feignes d'être toujours inconscient. Il s'approcheront pour voir si tu es mort.”

Malgré lui, Aramis frissonna à cette idée. Athos fit une pause.

“Tu peux faire ça ?  
-Bien sûr.  
-Bien. Alors... tais-toi maintenant. Tire sur la chaîne si tu veux attirer mon attention.”

Puis Athos lui-même se tut.  
Même s'il pouvait entendre la tranquille respiration près de lui, Aramis sombra rapidement à nouveau dans sa solitude ; il ferma les yeux et essaya de détendre ses muscles, même s'il n'y avait encore personne ici pour le voir. Il voulait Porthos, il voulait qu'Athos se rapproche, il voulait tirer son chapelet de sous sa chemise.

Puis, tellement basse qu'il pouvait à peine distinguer les mots, la voix d'Athos revint.

“Bel aubépin, fleurissant,Verdissant. Le long de ce beau rivage, Tu es vêtu jusqu'au bas Des longs bras D'une lambruche sauvage...”

…le son de cette voix submergea Aramis, et il se calma immédiatement.

“Deux camps de rouges fourmis, se sont mis en garnison sous ta souche. Dans les pertuis de ton tronc  
Tout du long, les avettes ont leur couche.”

Athos récitait comme un enfant, consciencieusement, fièrement...

“Le chantre rossignolet nouvelet, courtisant sa bien-aimée, pour ses amours alléger vient loger  
tous les ans en ta ramée. ”

Derrière la voix d'Athos un autre son commençait à s’amplifier...

“Sur ta cime il fait son nid tout uni de mousse et de fine soie, où ses petits écloront, qui seront de mes mains la douce proie. ”

Des pas.  
C'était définitivement des pas, descendant les marches.  
La voix d’Athos s’arrêta.  
C’était une torture que de garder les yeux fermés ; Aramis se sentait vulnérable, inconscient de ce qui se passait. Mais il joua son rôle, même quand la porte grinça et s’ouvrit.

“Oh, mais t’arrête pas pour moi, le nargua une voix. Qui l’aurait cru, meurtrier et poète.”

Athos ne dit rien. Aramis essaya de se concentrer sur les pas ; il y avait deux hommes, c'était certain.

“Ton ami... il est mort ?  
-Je ne peux pas l'atteindre, répondit Athos calmement.  
-Tu aurais pu le tirer vers toi. Je suppose que tu t'en fiches. Il y en a parmi nous qui soutiennent les leurs. Je suppose que c'est pas vraiment le cas des Mousquetaires.  
\- Si la sécurité de vos compagnons avait tant de valeur, vous n'auriez pas dû nous attaquer.  
-Si vous vouliez pas être attaqués, il fallait pas transporter des lettres comme ça.”

C'était une nouvelle voix, plus aiguë que l'autre.

“Je suis, et j'ai toujours été, ignorant du contenu de ces lettres. Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué. De plus, elles ont été délivrées. Votre frère est mort pour rien.  
-Comme le tien, siffla l'homme.  
-Ce n'est pas encore confirmé.  
-Il est grand temps alors.”

Les pas résonnèrent alors que l'homme s'avançait et Aramis essaya de rester parfaitement immobile. Il entendit un claquement de métal un instant avant qu'il ne sentît la chaîne se tendre.

Athos cria alors qu'Aramis ouvrait les yeux et lança la chaîne en avant. Elle s’enroula sous le pied levé de l'homme et Athos tira violemment, renversant l'homme au sol. Dans la faible lueur venant de l'entrée, Aramis regarda Athos prendre l'épée de l'homme et l'utiliser pour la lui passer au travers du corps. Ensuite il utilisa l'arme pour briser la chaîne qui le reliait au mur.  
L'autre homme avait tiré son épée et se ruait vers eux ; à-demi libéré maintenant, Athos le rencontra à mi-chemin. Ils se battirent, Athos tenant son épée de la main gauche. Aramis rampa en avant, essayant de faire deux choses à la fois : localiser le pistolet du mort et tendre son bras gauche pour qu'Athos puisse utiliser son droit.  
Athos réalisa parfaitement ses intentions et changea de main ; même s'il combattait parfaitement bien avec la main gauche, personne en France ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui s’il utilisait sa main droite. Athos avança sur l’homme, l’éloignant d’Aramis. Ce dernier aperçut le pistolet, sur le sol, tout près ; il s’approcha petit à petit, les deux chaînes presque tendues maintenant : celle le liant au mur et celle le liant à Athos. Son bras était secoué d’avant en arrière en rythme avec le combat de son ami. D’autres pas résonnèrent dans l’escalier ; alors même qu’Athos égorgeait le deuxième individu, un troisième arriva. Le bout des doigts d’Aramis était à quelques centimètres du pistolet. Son poignet gauche était en feu alors qu’il tirait sur la chaîne fixée au mur. Essayant toujours de donner à Athos le plus d’amplitude possible dans ses mouvements, son bras gauche était maintenant plaqué contre sa tête tandis qu’il essayait d’atteindre son but au sol…  
Le hurlement de rage d’Athos alors qu’il abattait le troisième homme, étouffa presque le cri de douleur d’Aramis, tandis que le dernier coup donné lui disloquait l’épaule.


	3. De la culpabilité...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pas trop graphique encore mais cela ne saurait tarder, donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir dans les prochains chapitres ...  
> Merci encore à Little Miss Sunshine pour son travail (encore désolée pour le vert fluo ;-) ) et à Polly pour ses conseils en anglais.

“Détache-toi.”

Les clefs heurtèrent le sol avec un bruit métallique sourd, mais Aramis ne pouvait que les fixer étourdi. La douleur avait submergé tout son corps en un instant, même maintenant, alors qu’elle s’estompait, elle rendait son bras gauche complètement inutilisable.  
Inconscient de la chose, Athos jetait un œil aux corps de leurs ravisseurs.

“Je pense que ces lettres concernaient la fusion du domaine du comte avec celui de son cousin germain. De telles choses font toujours perdre leur emploi à quelques travailleurs. Ces hommes protégeaient probablement leur gagne-pain. Allez, t’es-tu détaché ?

-Je…, croassa Aramis. C’est ma main droite qui est attachée.”

Il se débrouillait plutôt bien de la main gauche et il s’en serait probablement sorti si son bras n’avait pas pendu le long de son corps comme un serpent. Si Athos était agacé par l’incapacité d’Aramis à se libérer, il ne le montra pas ; mais il ne fut pas non plus terriblement doux alors qu’il récupérait les clefs et détachait Aramis du mur. Aramis se leva, chancelant. Il ne pouvait se permettre de prendre plus d’un instant pour retrouver son équilibre, tandis qu’Athos se dirigeait vers l’escalier enjambant les corps.  
Encore relié à lui par la main droite, Aramis trébucha à sa suite. L’escalier conduisait au rez-de-chaussée d’un bâtiment qu’il pensait être une maison transformée dans un but militaire. Mais il n’eut pas le temps d’investiguer plus longuement car Athos avait localisé les armes et l’entraînait avec lui vers elles. Chaque tension de la chaine envoyait des flèches douloureuses depuis son épaule, le long de son bras et à travers sa poitrine, jusqu’à ce qu’il put à peine voir à travers les larmes et les points lumineux qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Athos parlait, lui demandait quelque chose lui tendant ses armes. Rengainer solidement son épée, sa dague et son pistolet fut tout ce que put faire Aramis sans sangloter de douleur. Mais aucune pause ne lui fut encore accordée. A peine avaient-ils récupéré leurs armes qu’Athos courait encore pour sortir de la maison. Ils n’étaient pas loin des bois, à la limite de la propriété.  
Même la faible lumière de l’aube heurtaient ses yeux qui avaient du mal à faire le point ; heureusement, Athos semblait savoir où il allait. Sans réfléchir, Aramis serra les dents et le suivit au milieu des arbres.  
Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, ils arrêtèrent de courir. Athos se plia en deux, respirant fort ; même si son visage était rouge, il affichait un sourire. Pendant un moment, ils luttèrent tous les deux pour reprendre leur respiration. Ensuite, Athos se redressa, essuya la sueur de son front, et attrapa les clefs dans sa poche

“Donne-moi ton poignet, haleta-t-il. Qu’on se débarrasse de ces chaînes une bonne fois.”

Aramis ne bougea pas. Athos secoua la tête, souriant toujours.

“Donne-moi ton poignet. A moins que retourner à Paris comme ça soit un nouveau symbole du lien qui nous unit.  
-Athos, dit doucement Aramis.  
-Quoi ? le sourire flotta comme un bateau sur l’océan.  
-Mon bras… mon épaule est sortie de son articulation.”

Le sourire d’Athos s’effondra d’un seul coup, remplacé par le froid des profondeurs de l’océan.

“Tu ne l’as pas dit. Comment est-ce arrivé?”

Aramis haussa son épaule valide.  
Athos déglutit et Aramis put voir le moment où il comprit

“C’est moi qui ai fait ça, murmura-t-il. Quand j’ai tué cet homme… tu as crié. J’ai tiré sur ton bras. J’ai tiré trop fort.  
-Ce n’est pas ta faute, soupira Aramis.”

Il commençait à gérer un peu mieux la douleur dans son épaule, mais sa tête le faisait souffrir et son estomac n’avait pas cessé d’être douloureux, bien sûr, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à gérer la culpabilité d’Athos pour le moment. Il ne voulait réellement rien d’autre que dormir

“Je t’ai fait ça.  
-Tu nous protégeais. Ce n’est pas de ta faute si nos bras étaient entravés.  
-Mais rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si j’avais fait plus attention.  
-Athos.”

Athos se tut.

“J’ai besoin que tu remettes mon bras en place et j’ai besoin que tu le fasses maintenant. ”

Aramis ressentit momentanément une bouffée de fierté à la nuance de calme autorité dans sa voix.  
Légèrement plus détendu, Athos hocha la tête.

“Est-ce que tu sais comment faire ?  
-Non.”

Aramis faillit soupirer mais se reprit à temps. Il devenait de plus en plus évident qu’Athos ne venait pas de l’armée comme presque tous les mousquetaires.

“D’accord. Je vais te dire comment faire. D’abord, détache ces chaînes.”

Avec la plus grande précaution, Athos s’agenouilla près d’Aramis et glissa la clef dans la menotte; quand elle s’ouvrit il l’écarta si doucement qu’Aramis ne ressentit qu’une faible secousse.

“Bien, dit-il en se levant. Maintenant, détache-toi aussi, bon sang, ” gronda-t-il.

Athos se souciait-il si peu de son propre bien-être qu’il fut prêt à trainer ce lourd métal juste pour éviter de perdre une minute de plus ? Peut-être mais il acquiesça. Et bientôt, les chaînes tombèrent.

“Parfait. Bien.”

Aramis s’installa avec précautions sur le sol.

“Assieds-toi près de moi, à ma gauche.”

Athos s’exécuta et Aramis s’allongea afin d’être complètement sur le dos. Avec un grognement, il écarta son bras du corps afin de le positionner dans le bon angle.

“Maintenant, prends mon bras,” expliqua-t-il.

Athos retira ses beaux gants et les jeta sans précautions ; il enveloppa sa main gauche autour du poignet d’Aramis, et positionna la droite juste au-dessous de son coude. Juste pendant un moment, Aramis s’autorisa à savourer ce contact. Les paumes d’Athos étaient plus que moites, mais leur toucher était apaisant et Aramis sentit son corps se détendre

Parfait. Les muscles crispés ne se remettaient pas en place.  
Même si bouger ses doigts était douloureux, Aramis les serra autour du poignet d’Athos. A voix haute, il demanda :

“As-tu une bonne prise sur moi?  
-Oui.  
-Bien, maintenant tu vas devoir mettre ton pied contre mon aisselle.  
-Pardon ?  
-Tu vas devoir tirer sur mon bras, et il ne serait pas très bon de ne pas empêcher le reste de mon corps de suivre.  
-Oh.”

Avec rien de sa grâce habituel, Athos ramena sa jambe et posa avec fermeté sa botte contre le flan d'Aramis.

“Bien. Maintenant, quand je te le dirai, tu vas tirer dans la direction vers laquelle il pointe. Tire fort, Athos. Même si je hurle. Tire avec fermeté, sans changer l'angle et ne t'arrête pas avant de sentir que c'est remis en place.”

Le visage d'Athos était pâle. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, Aramis s'attendait à ce qu'il dise qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Mais au lieu de ça il dit d'une voix éraillée :

“Es-tu prêt ?”

Aramis sourit.

“Toujours. Vas-y.”

Et la douleur le submergea.

Il sentait encore la présence d'Athos mais il était difficile d'en ressentir du réconfort à travers la souffrance qui irradiait depuis son épaule, à travers sa poitrine et le long de son cou. Aramis serra les dents pour rester silencieux. La sueur couvrait à nouveau son front et son dos. Ses muscles tendus, il laissa le temps s'écouler comme de la glace fondant et alors qu'il pensait qu'il ne pourrait plus supporter de douleur, celle-ci s'amplifia malgré tout.

Il hurla alors. Incapable de faire autre chose.  
Puis, son épaule se remit en place.

***************************************

La nausée lui monta à la gorge. Aramis essaya de la ravaler, pour le bien d'Athos, mais il n'y réussit pas ; il roula sur le côté et vomit dans l'herbe. Le soleil se levait entre les arbres, soulignant les contours de leur silhouette. Aramis fixa la sérénité du noir sur le rose de son regard flou et lutta... en vain... pour ne pas vomir à nouveau.  
Finalement, crachant un reste de bile, Aramis s'assit lentement.

“Ça ne fait mal qu'un moment, mais Seigneur, quel terrible moment,” remarqua-t-il.

Et réellement, la souffrance s'était maintenant réduite à une douleur, un mal tolérable. Aramis rit, un peu étourdi. Il se mit sur ses pieds, chercha du regard son compagnon.

Athos était toujours sur le sol ; ses bras tremblaient en le soutenant. De grosses larmes emplissaient ses yeux.

“Athos,” murmura Aramis.

Il s'avança vers lui mais l'homme se remit se releva et se retourna.

“As-tu besoin d'une écharpe ?” grinça Athos sans se retourner.

Il s'essuya les yeux avec un petit mouvement prudent.

“Oui.”

Athos défit son écharpe de son cou ; il s'approcha d'Aramis et la lui attacha autour du bras, sans laisser leurs yeux se rencontrer.

“Je vais bien, mon ami,” dit doucement Aramis.

Athos ne levait toujours pas les yeux vers lui.

“C'est une blessure à mon bras gauche, essaya encore Aramis, et dans quelques semaines, ce sera guéri. Pas d'os brisés. Tout compte fait, un petit prix à payer pour notre liberté.”

Mais plus il parlait, plus Athos paraissait effondré, jusqu'à ce qu'Aramis fut sûr que s'il insistait encore un peu, Athos fondrait tout simplement en larmes. Alors à la place, il passa son bras intact autour du cou d'Athos.

“Un homme tel que toi devrait être capable d'estimer à quelle distance on est de Paris,” dit Aramis avec légèreté.

Athos hocha la tête.

“Neuf ou dix lieues, je dirais.  
-Formidable, nous serons à la maison pour le souper.”

La route était longue et Athos était trop contrarié pour être le genre de compagnie qu'il avait été la veille. Aramis mit à peu près une heure pour se rendre compte qu’il n’y changerait rien. Ils cheminèrent, lui quelque pas derrière son compagnon ; Athos marchait les bras serrés autour du corps, boitant légèrement, cependant il n'aurait pas laissé Aramis examiner sa jambe. Aramis, pour sa part, était plus fatigué que blessé. La douleur dans son épaule était maintenant supportable, ainsi que celle dans sa tête ; mais il était épuisé; et comme le soleil se levait, la chaleur s'intensifia, ce qui n'aidait en rien. C'était rare pour Aramis d'avoir trop chaud. Il aimait la chaleur, la savourait, particulièrement ces derniers mois... mais maintenant, la simple tiédeur de l'air était oppressante. Il mourait d'envie de s'arrêter et d’enlever sa veste. Mais cela eut impliqué de demander l'aide d'Athos, ce qui signifiait évoquer sa blessure, et Aramis était prêt à accepter l'inconfort de sa situation si cela lui épargnait la vue de la culpabilité dans le regard d'Athos. Cependant, il sentait son corps brûler, ce qui n'aidait pas son estomac.

Ils avaient fait leur devoir, bien sûr. Ils s'étaient échappés de captivité, bien sûr. Ils avaient fait tout ça sans souffrir de blessures graves, le pire ayant été la perte de leurs chevaux, et pourtant...

Jusqu'à maintenant, ses vingt-cinq ans ne partaient pas trop bien.

Ils trouvèrent un ruisseau aux alentours de midi et s'arrêtèrent pour boire ; Aramis trempa complètement la tête dedans avec délice, et fit un large sourire à Athos, l'encourageant silencieusement à faire de même. Athos regarda ailleurs, comme dégoûté. Ils s'éloignèrent encore plus l'un de l'autre quand ils reprirent leur chemin, Athos accélérant malgré ce qui semblait être une blessure au genou, et Aramis trainant la jambe derrière lui, le laissant faire.  
Leurs ombres s’allongeaient au fur et à mesure de la journée. La chaleur s'estompa, mais les ampoules apparurent mordantes et brûlantes à ses pieds. Totalement misérable maintenant, il put à peine trouver l'énergie de se réjouir quand ils atteignirent les limites de la ville.  
Athos fit une pause pour lui permettre de le rattraper. Plutôt que tenter de lui adresser la parole, Aramis se contenta de lui emboiter le pas, alors qu'ils se traînaient en direction de la garnison.  
Même si atteindre Paris ne lui provoqua presque pas de réaction, la vue de la cour familière fut assez pour faire flageoler les jambes d’Aramis. LE soulagement fut encore plus grand face au visage bien connu qui se tournait vers eux.

“Eh!” cria joyeusement Porthos.

Puis un nuage passa sur son visage alors qu'il venait à eux.

“Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?  
-Longue histoire” soupira Aramis.

Porthos s'était approché de lui et avait doucement tâté la blessure. C'était si réconfortant d'être à nouveau en sa présence qu'Aramis sentit ses yeux se fermer.

“Mon programme : manger. Boire. Dormir. Pendant une semaine.  
-Comment va ta tête ?  
-Elle a pris un coup, mais ce n'est pas méchant.”

Porthos avait les sourcils froncés.

“C'est cassé ?  
-Disloqué. Athos s'en est déjà occupé ; c'est juste douloureux maintenant.  
-Est-ce que ça va ?” murmura Porthos à voix basse en se penchant vers lui.

Il était satisfait de son évaluation de l'état physique d'Aramis, semblait-il ; mais son expression laissait percer une inquiétude sous-jacente.

“Je vais bien,” affirma Aramis.

Les sourcils de Porthos se détendirent et il hocha la tête.

“L'entraînement c'était agréable, mais je pense qu'à partir de maintenant, on reste ensemble, hein ? Tous les trois ?”

Et soudain il regarda autour de lui.

“Où est Athos?” grogna-t-il.

Aramis remarqua alors son absence.

“Est-il allé faire son rapport ?” hasarda Porthos et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Tréville.

Athos n’était pas là. Naturellement, cela signifiait qu’Aramis lui-même devait mettre Tréville au courant du cours des évènements, ce qui prit à peu près une heure, le temps de tout détailler, excepté les circonstances de sa blessure. Pendant ce temps, ses pensées étaient focalisées sur le lieu où Athos pouvait se trouver. Finalement, il dut admettre devant Tréville que même si Athos était revenu essentiellement indemne, il avait disparu dès qu’il en avait eu l’occasion.

Mais le capitaine hocha simplement la tête.  
De retour dans la cour, Porthos entraîna Aramis sur un banc et exigea qu’il mangeât avant d’investiguer plus avant. Aramis ne fut pas long à convaincre. Pendant qu’il mangeait, Porthos disparut pour aller lui chercher une écharpe correcte pour son bras et l’échangea précautionneusement avec celle d’Athos. Sa main tremblait légèrement quand il la déposa.  
Quand sa cuiller commença à racler le fond du bol, Aramis fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient fait tout ce qu’ils avaient à faire, et ce faisant, ils avaient offert un moment à Athos pour lui-même. Maintenant il semblait que le temps était venu d’aller le chercher, même si Aramis n’était pas certain de savoir comment.

Toute l’affaire aurait été plus simple si Porthos avait fait preuve de plus de bonne volonté.

“Peut-être qu’il a juste besoin de la nuit, s’agaça-t-il, en tripotant son gobelet vide.  
-Il ne devrait pas être seul, insista Aramis. C’est peut-être son mode de fonctionnement habituel, mais ça ne devrait pas l’être ce soir.  
-Qu’est-ce qui vous est arrivé, vous deux ? Porthos baissa la voix. Je veux dire… est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose… quelque chose que tu n’as pas dit au Capitaine ?  
-Non.  
-Il n’était pas blessé ou quelque chose ? ”

Aramis soupira, et repoussa son bol.

“Non, mais il s’en veut pour ma blessure.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Nous étions enchaînés l’un à l’autre par les poignets, mon gauche au droit d’Athos. Pendant que nous combattions nos ravisseur, j’étais enchaîné à la fois à Athos et au mur. Mon bras était étiré pour qu’il puisse se déplacer le plus loin possible. Athos a donné un coup d’épée tel que mon épaule est sortie de son articulation”

Porthos digéra cela pendant un moment.

“Je me sentirais mal aussi si c’était moi,” dit-il enfin.

Aramis soupira  
.  
“Pourquoi ? C’est juste arrivé comme ça.  
-Je ne dis pas qu’il devrait se sentir mal. Je dis juste que je comprends. D’autant plus qu’il s’agit d’Athos.  
-Il ne devrait pas être seul, Porthos, dit Aramis avec gravité. Je m’en fiche si on doit le porter pour le sortir du trou à rat où il s’est enterré, quel qu’il soit. Tu ne l’as pas vu. Il… il était… sacrément bouleversé.” bégaya Aramis, incapable de trouver de meilleurs mots pour décrire la réaction de leur ami qui en était presque arrivé aux larmes.

“D’accord. Quels sont ses repaires habituels ?”

A eux deux, ils purent lister au moins six endroits qu’Athos fréquentait à leur connaissance. Peut-être qu’ils auraient dû se partager la liste, mais ils préférèrent y aller ensemble, éliminant les noms un à un. Aramis était de plus en plus inquiet au fur et à mesure de leurs échecs.  
Finalement, à la quatrième taverne, Porthos poussa un petit cri de victoire. Athos était assis tout seul, loin du feu ; des gobelets vides couvraient la table devant lui. Aramis s’avança immédiatement ; le bras de Porthos le retint

“Peut-être qu’il vaudrait mieux que j’y aille si c’est comme tu le dis.”

Cela lui faisait mal de l’admettre mais il avait probablement raison. Aramis acquiesça et regarda Porthos s’avancer vers la table d’Athos.

Aramis s’attendait à ce que les choses se passent de deux façons : soit l’homme rejetterait l’intrusion, soit il nierait systématiquement qu’il avait besoin d’aide.  
Au lieu de ça, Athos s’effondra, ouvertement désespéré. Il laissa Porthos l’entourer de son bras, son visage se chiffonna au contact familier ; il semblait ne rien vouloir de plus que mettre la tête dans ses bras et pleurer. Au lieu de cela, il laissa Porthos l’aider à se mettre debout et le guider à l’extérieur de la taverne.  
Aramis les suivait. Athos l’évitait totalement, ne regardant que Porthos, ne faisant confiance qu’à Porthos. Entre l’alcool et son boitement, ses pas étaient terriblement instables. Dès qu’ils eurent atteint la rue, Porthos enroula un bras autour de la taille d’Athos. Aramis ne put s’empêcher de tendre la main vers lui.

“Athos?” essaya-t-il.

Mais Athos choisit ce moment pour s’éloigner. Il s’effondra le long du mur le plus proche, se soutenant de ses deux mains, et se mit à frissonner horriblement ; le mouvement semblait monter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Puis, un jet de vomi aspergea le sol entre ses bottes.  
Il était parfaitement clair qu’il ne rejetait que du vin ; Aramis hésita, son propre estomac se retournant lui aussi. Porthos, bien sûr, se précipita au côté d’Athos. Il appuya un genou à l’arrière des cuisses d’Athos et plaça ses mains à sa taille, stabilisant l’homme alors qu’il chancelait.

“Chut, ça va aller,” le calma-t-il, laisse aller, mon frère. Ça va aller, débarrasse-toi de tout... c’est ça… tu te sentiras mieux quand tu auras fini....”

Athos eut des haut-le-cœur, éructa, cracha et grogna, jusqu’à ce que finalement son malaise fut passé. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds alors que Porthos l’éloignait du mur. Aramis voulait dire quelque chose d’utile, ou de drôle, ou même quelque chose d’inutile… mais rien ne lui vint à l’esprit. Athos se contenta de s’appuyer sur Porthos et de se laisser guider.

Ce qui aurait dû être une marche de dix minutes, dura un peu plus d’une demi-heure. Trois fois de plus, l’estomac d’Athos exigea un arrêt. Le quatrième épisode le laissa sur les genoux et les mains, incapable de se relever sans assistance. Porthos le ramassa et le porta sur les derniers pâtés de maison jusqu’à chez lui.  
*****************************  
La porte n’était pas fermée lorsqu’ils arrivèrent aux appartements d’Athos ; Aramis le fit remarquer et Porthos ricana :

“Sûr. Fermer voudrait dire qu’il a une sorte d’instinct de conservation.”

Aramis tâtonna pour allumer quelques bougies. Dans l’obscurité, Athos était un poids mort dans les bras de Porthos, sa tête ballottant, ses pieds pendant dans n’importe quelle direction. Il semblait inconscient lorsqu’ils passèrent le pas de la porte. Mais quand Porthos s’approcha du lit et essaya de l’allonger dessus, Athos jeta ses bras autour de son cou avec un petit cri de détresse et il se cramponna obstinément.

Le sourire de Porthos était l’image même de la patience.

“ça va aller, chut, espèce d’idiot ivrogne et miteux. Je vais m’asseoir avec toi, mais tu dois d’abord me laisser me mettre sur le lit.”

Athos consentit à être déposé, mais au moment même où Porthos s’installait contre le mur, il rampa jusqu’à lui et laissa tomber sa tête contre sa poitrine.  
Aramis les regardait en silence. Porthos n’était pas heureux, c’était certain, mais pas contrarié… Quelque part, il semblait presque dans son élément. Et Athos, quant à lui, était déjà endormi, faisant entièrement confiance à son ami.

Lui-même n’avait pas sa place ici, réalisa Aramis avec un pincement au cœur. Il valait mieux partir, mais il ne pouvait s’y résoudre. Au lieu de ça, il se passa une main dans les cheveux, et songea à voix haute :

“Il peut à peine me regarder.”

Au son de la voix d’Aramis, Porthos leva soudain la tête, surpris. Peut-être avait-il même oublié qu’Aramis était là.

“Il a juste besoin de surmonter tout ça, répliqua Porthos, à voix basse, respectant le sommeil de son ami. Ça va aller.  
-Je ne le blâme pas pour mon bras. Et de toute façon, ce n’est pas une blessure grave.  
-Je suis sûr que le pire est passé.  
-Il en fait quelque chose de tellement important.  
-Ecoute, le raisonna Porthos, ce n’est pas de sa faute si tu es blessé et ce n’est pas de ta faute s’il est contrarié.  
-Je devrais y aller.  
-Ne sois pas comme ça, Aramis.

Alors que Porthos élevait la voix, Athos se mit à s’agiter et toussa un peu.  
-Eh, du calme,” ronronna Porthos, toute son attention de retour sur sa charge.

Il attrapa un oreiller et le plaça sur ses genoux, puis il y guida doucement l’homme ; Athos se rendormit aussitôt. Porthos commença à caresser ses cheveux. C’était une tendresse qui aurait sans doute surpris tout autre homme, mais Aramis n’en ressentit que de la nostalgie ; Porthos s’était occupé de lui avec la même affection fraternelle peu de temps auparavant.

Aramis frissonna.

“ça va ?  
-Mmh, j’ai mal à l’estomac.  
-ça arrive souvent depuis quelque temps.”

Aramis haussa les épaules.

“Viens t’asseoir avec nous, il y a de la place pour trois.  
-Il y en a à peine pour deux.  
-Aramis, dit Porthos d’un ton tranchant.

Et même si Aramis se haïssait pour ça, l’envie d’être près de son ami fut soudain trop grande pour résister. Alors il n’essaya plus. Il enleva son chapeau et le plaça sur le bureau, déboutonna sa veste et souffla les bougies.  
Le lit craqua alors qu’il se blottissait de l’autre côté de Porthos.

“Dors,” murmura Porthos.

Epuisé par les mots eux-mêmes, Aramis appuya sa tête contre l’épaule de Porthos et laissa ses yeux se fermer.


	4. Des remords...

Aramis se réveilla en ressentant une douleur dans l’épaule alors qu’il était repoussé violemment sur le côté ; il cligna des yeux jusqu’à ce que la chambre lui apparaisse. Le corps d’Athos pendait maladroitement du lit. Porthos le soutenait alors qu’il vomissait par-dessus le bord du matelas, avec un peu de chance dans le pot de chambre mais vraisemblablement sur le sol.

Aramis soupira. La lumière pâle de l’aube envoyait des éclats roses par la fenêtre.

“Tu peux lui apporter de l’eau ?” dit Porthos, la voix pâteuse, encore à moitié endormi lui-même.

Aramis grogna son assentiment et se leva. L’eau sur le rebord de la fenêtre d’Athos était fraîche et seulement un peu poussiéreuse ; Aramis remplit un gobelet et revint vers le lit, où Athos s’était arrêté pour le moment. Il n’y avait pas de pot de chambre en vue, et le sol était souillé.

Le visage de Porthos était adouci par la torpeur, mais ne montrait pas de réelle expression ; il ne regardait ni Athos ni Aramis, mais quelque chose à travers la pièce. Ou peut-être rien.  
Aramis s’accroupit près d’Athos en évitant au mieux le vomi. Athos se tourna et cracha sans cérémonie. Ensuite, il prit une gorgée et l’avala.

“Comment te sens-tu ?”

Athos avala encore, pourtant il n’avait pas bu de nouveau… puis il détourna la tête d’Aramis et eut un haut-le-coeur ramenant l’eau de son estomac.

Aramis leva les sourcils.

“Question idiote, je suppose, soupira-t-il.  
-J’ai besoin de m’asseoir,” croassa Athos en matière de réponse.

Aramis supposa intérieurement que ça n’allait faire qu’empirer les choses, mais il acquiesça malgré tout ; Porthos redressa Athos et l’aida à s’appuyer contre le mur. Et cela sembla aider, un peu. Athos put garder un peu d’eau et bientôt il somnola à nouveau, la tête sur l’épaule de Porthos.

Porthos appuya sa tête contre celle d’Athos et ferma les yeux lui aussi. Avec rien d’autre à faire, Aramis fouilla l’appartement d’Athos jusqu’à ce qu’il trouvât une serpillère et un seau, et prit ensuite de l’eau sur l’appui de fenêtre. C’était un lent processus avec seulement un bras valide. Il essayait d’être silencieux, respectueux du sommeil de ses amis… mais l’odeur de la pièce était franchement horrible, et, de plus, il doutait pouvoir se rendormir lui-même.

Mais avant qu’il ne pût vraiment se mettre à nettoyer, Athos émit un petit grognement.

“Ne fais pas ça.  
-ça pue.  
-Tu vas te faire du mal au bras.  
-Est-ce que tu voudrais bien la fermer à propos de mon bras ?” siffla Aramis, mais maintenant Porthos était réveillé aussi, clignant de ses grands yeux bruns, encore pitoyablement privé de sommeil. ,

“Je suppose que personne d’autre ne veut un petit déjeuner, hein ?” bâilla-t-il.  
-Vous devriez aller au rapport à la garnison, tous les deux, dit Athos, s’avançant au bord du lit.  
-J’ai une permission,” répondit Aramis.

Il joua avec les éclats de bois du manche du balai.

“Bien sûr. Pour ton bras, qui ne te fait pas souffrir.”  
-Rendors-toi, ronchonna Aramis.  
-C’est ce que je vais faire. Crois-moi. Mais je n’ai pas vraiment besoin de vous deux pour me surveiller pendant que je dors.”

Porthos se leva et s’étira de façon théâtrale, soit ignorant de la tension qui montait dans la pièce, soit s’en moquant délibérément.

“Il vient de dire qu’il avait une permission. Donc un seul d’entre nous a des obligations aujourd’hui.  
-Emmène-le avec toi. ”

Aramis se figea.

“Pardon?” répliqua Porthos, perplexe.  
-Emmène Aramis avec toi. Je préférerais être seul et il t’écoutera, toi.”

Porthos paraissait vraiment agacé maintenant, mais plutôt que rassurer Aramis, cela le fit se sentir dix fois plus mal.

“Que diable veux-tu dire ?” lâcha Aramis se tournant vers Athos.

Inconsciemment, sa main glissa le long du manche du balai comme s’il se fût agi d’un mousquet.

“Je préférerais être seul. Qu’y a-t-il de si difficile à comprendre là-dedans ?  
-Tu aurais pu le demander gentiment.  
-Je suis relativement sûr que j’ai essayé, répliqua Athos froidement.  
-Athos, commença Porthos.  
-Pourquoi veux-tu être seul ?”

Aramis était vaguement surpris par la colère qui montait en lui.

“Bon Dieu, on t’offre de rester, pourquoi est-ce que tu rejettes ça ?  
-Je n’ai pas besoin qu’on me tienne la main, contrairement à toi.  
-Athos!  
-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire exactement par là ?” rugit Aramis.  
-Aramis !  
-Que penses-tu que je veux dire ? Si tu as besoin de compagnie, c’est ton affaire. Je n’en ai ni le besoin ni le désir.  
-C’est des conneries et tu le sais.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce qu’on est amis !”

Avec un pincement de honte, Aramis réalisa que ses yeux se mouillaient

“Je ne compte pas sur ce genre de chose.  
-Moi si, Sang Dieu ! ”

La tête d’Aramis martelait.

“Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ? Tu sais pourquoi je compte sur vous deux ? Parce que je vis une Bon Dieu d’année. Et parfois, avoir des amis est la seule raison qui me fait lever de mon lit le matin ! Mais je suppose que tu préfères te noyer dans ton vin !  
-ça suffit ! rugit Porthos, alors que la main d’Aramis envoyait le balai se fracasser en direction d’Athos.  
-Aramis ! Reprends-toi. Et Athos! C’est certain qu’on ne va pas partir maintenant, alors, Bon Dieu, tu vas devoir faire avec. Ton esprit n’est pas clair.  
-Tu penses que je vais me noyer dans mon vin ?  
-Oui, je pense que tu le pourrais.”

Puis Athos se leva.

“Foutez le camp, ordonna-t-il.  
-Non.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce qu’on est amis, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Je pensais un peu que ce serait une bonne idée.  
-Dans ce cas, c’est un effort vain. ”

Aramis sentit son sang pulser dans sa tête en une vague puissante qui laissa sa vision floue et ses genoux tremblant.

“Vas te faire foutre, gronda-t-il.  
-Vas te faire foutre, rétorqua Athos, du tac au tac.

Entre les larmes et les taches rouges qui dansaient devant ses yeux, Aramis pouvait à peine voir quoi que ce soit. Il dirigea un doigt vers l’endroit où il supposait qu’Athos se trouvait.

“Bon Dieu, est-ce que tu penses que je prends ça à la légère ? martela-t-il, ses poumons brûlant alors qu’il luttait pour ne pas, soit éclater en sanglots, soit vomir. Penses-tu que je choisirais un ami par hasard ? Moi ? Par simple commodité ? ”

Athos grogna.

“Tu t’es lié d’amitié avec moi soit par pitié, soit par une foi inconsidérée en ma bonne compagnie. Je t’assure que je ne suis jamais de bonne compagnie. Et je t’assure aussi que ta pitié n’est pas souhaitée. Partez.”

Porthos se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

“Non.  
-Partez.  
-On ne part pas. ”

Athos se pencha en avant et pendant un instant, Aramis fut sûr qu’il allait frapper. Au lieu de ça, il eut un haut le cœur et se plia en deux.

Un peu de bile visqueuse goutta au sol. Aramis et Porthos ne purent rien faire d’autre que regarder fixement

“Allez !” leur rugit Athos, s’essuyant les lèvres du revers de la main.

“Bon Dieu, partez, personne ne vous en tiendra rigueur !  
-On reste,” gronda Porthos, et le visage d’Athos se chiffonna, avec une expression d’intense désespoir.

“S’il vous plaît, gémit-il, s’effondrant accroupi. Je vous laisse partir. Je vous laisse partir…  
-Mais tu ne nous le demandes pas. ”

Alors, plutôt que demander, il supplia.

“Vous ne pouvez pas être ici. Vous ne pouvez pas. Vous ne pouvez pas être près de moi ! S’il vous plait, partez, maintenant !”

Aramis ressentit l’honnêteté des mots d’Athos comme un coup de poignard dans le dos. Indésirable. Il était réellement indésirable.

Une fois de plus.

Aramis passa devant Porthos, traversa la pièce et sortit dans la rue.  
Il s’effondra sur les pavés. Enferma sa tête entre ses genoux.  
Et pleura à chaudes larmes.

 

Le soleil se levait lentement. La chaleur revenait dans les rues de Paris, mais Aramis ne pouvait pas la ressentir. Si quiconque passait par là, si quiconque était là pour voir le spectacle d’un homme adulte meurtri et blessé, sanglotant silencieusement le dos à un mur, si quiconque voyait ça, il ne s’arrêterait certainement pas. Et il s’en moquerait certainement de toute façon

Il ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé quand il entendit la porte s’ouvrir. Porthos ne dit rien quand il émergea de la chambre d’Athos, et rien quand il releva Aramis. Il tenait son chapeau dans une main. Doucement, il le lui mit sur la tête, et en baissa le bord pour cacher le visage rougi d’Aramis alors qu’ils traversaient les rues où la vie s’éveillait.  
A la porte des appartements d’Aramis, Porthos soupira.

“Je dois au moins aller présenter nos excuses à Tréville. Ça va aller pendant ce temps ?”

Non, faillit dire Aramis ; son visage était brûlant et ses mains glacées et tout ce qu’il voulait était poser sa tête sur l’épaule de quelqu’un qui le serrerait fort dans ses bras.  
Au lieu de cela, il répondit : “Oui, retourne à tes fonctions pour aujourd’hui, je sais que tu n’aimes pas manquer.”

Porthos fronça les sourcils.

“Sûr ?  
“Bien sûr.”

Il se força à sourire.

“D’accord. Repose-toi, Aramis. On se voit ce soir.”

Aramis regarda tristement jusqu’à ce que Porthos eût disparu au coin de la rue ; ensuite il se força à chercher les clefs dans sa poche et à ouvrir sa porte. A l’intérieur de ses appartements, il se blottit au fond de son lit. Malheureusement, cela lui apporta plus de tristesse que de consolation ; alors qu’il s’enveloppait dans ses couvertures, Aramis ne put s’empêcher de se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait été dans ce lit. Athos était à côté de lui. Porthos avait, supposait-il, dormi sur une chaise, et avait été assis, lisant à la table, lorsqu’il s’était éveillé.

Il y avait deux jours. Ils avaient été ensemble, heureux.  
Maintenant, Aramis était tout simplement seul, et il souffrait. Et la douleur dans son épaule était la moindre. Les larmes n’avait pas rendu service à son corps, en fait, elles semblaient l’avoir déchiré sur leur passage. Il avait mal à la tête ; mal aux yeux ; mal à la gorge ; mal dans la poitrine. Son estomac le faisait souffrir également. Et, brûlante, sous toute cette souffrance, était la douleur d’une amitié brisée, la terreur que lui et Athos ne seraient dorénavant plus rien l’un pour l’autre. S’il en avait eu l’énergie, il aurait à nouveau pleuré.  
Bien sûr. Même après le départ d’Isabelle, même après la mort de son père, il avait pleuré, naturellement, mais pas aussi souvent. Pas aussi facilement. Ces derniers mois, les larmes semblaient l’attendre à la moindre occasion. Elles avaient imbibé le col de Porthos plus de fois qu’Aramis ne pouvait compter ; en quelques occasions, le col avait été celui du Capitaine. Sans parler du nombre de fois où il avait trempé ses propres manches, son propre oreiller. Les pages de sa fichue Bible.  
Il pleurait au moins une fois par semaine. Et son estomac, qui n’avait jamais été très bien, le torturait maintenant au premier signe de stress. Il avait du gris dans sa barbe. Et il y avait les cauchemars, tourmentés et sanglants, desquels il se réveillait tremblant, et deux fois déjà, souillé par sa propre urine.

Peut-être que réellement ça l’avait brisé. Peut-être, quoi qu’il arrivât, il passerait le reste de ses jours pas tout à fait bien… ou tout à fait mal. Peut-être qu’il ne quitterait jamais vraiment cette forêt. Peut-être qu’il y aurait toujours une partie de lui, gelant et mourant de faim et se vidant de son sang là-bas et peut-être que c’était pour ça qu’il semblait ne rien pouvoir faire correctement.  
Se recroquevillant encore plus, se complaisant dans son propre désespoir, Aramis sentit sa main effleurer quelque chose de dur. Instinctivement, il ouvrit les yeux. Le livre de poésie d’Athos était perdu au milieu des couvertures à côté de lui, une luxueuse et jolie chose même au travers de son regard déprimé. Il l’approcha de lui, et l’ouvrit avec précautions.  
Athos l’avait acheté pour lui. Il se figura Athos le choisissant ; il se demanda s’il y avait pensé longtemps, comment il en était venu à choisir ce volume là en particulier, il se demanda s’il avait caressé la reliure de ses doigts avant de prendre sa décision.

Il le feuilleta, espérant désespérément trouver un poème en particulier…  
Et il était là. L’ode à l’aubépine. Les yeux d’Aramis se mouillèrent, les lettres devinrent floues, alors qu’il lisait les mots et essayait de se souvenir de leur sonorité dans la bouche d’Athos.

Il y avait une cinquième strophe. Athos n’y était pas arrivé, semblait-il ; leurs ravisseurs l’avaient interrompu. Aramis effleura les lignes de ses doigts alors qu’il lisait:

Or vis gentil aubépin,  
Vis sans fin,  
Vis sans que jamais tonnerre,  
Ou la cognée, ou les vents,  
Ou les temps  
Te puissent ruer par terre.

Au cours de sa lecture, les yeux d’Aramis se fermèrent. Il ne pouvait nier le réconfort qu’il y avait à être dans son propre lit, et c’était un plus grand réconfort encore que de savoir que Porthos reviendrait bientôt le voir.  
Et il y avait, quelque part, encore plus de réconfort dans ce petit livre.  
Serrant la couverture de cuir contre son cœur, Aramis s’endormit.

 

*********************************

  
Un coup à la porte le réveilla d’un sommeil, Dieu soit loué, sans rêves ; Aramis s’extirpa de son étouffante montagne de couvertures et atteignit la porte. Le sourire de Porthos était léger mais sincère quand il entra

“Tu as faim?”

Aramis haussa les épaules. Porthos l’ignora et déballa le panier qu’il portait. Il en étala le contenu sur la table.

“De la part de Serge. Il envoie ses amitiés.”  
-Comment était Tréville, tenta Aramis.  
-Euh… plus patient qu’il n’en avait envie. Il a dit qu’on devait être au rapport tous les trois demain sinon, ça allait barder.  
-C’est ce qu’il a dit ?  
-Mmh.  
-ça va barder de toute façon si Athos doit se trouver n’importe où près de moi.  
-Je pense que c’est ce dont il s’agit, songea Porthos à voix haute. Tu avais une permission, mais là je pense qu’il veut nous voir tous les trois ensemble.

Aramis secoua la tête mornement et Porthos fronça les sourcils.

“Assieds-toi, mange” ordonna-t-il.

Alors il s’assit, et il mangea. Il aurait dû avoir plus faim, étant donné que la dernière fois qu’il avait mangé était… eh bien, la dernière fois que Porthos l’avait assis et l’avait forcé à manger. Mais il n’avait pas faim, pas vraiment, et Porthos semblait le savoir. Il le regardait calmement, et Aramis fit de son mieux pour ignorer la silencieuse et compatissante question qui était écrite sur son visage.  
Mais plutôt que laisser le problème irrésolu, Porthos posa la question à voix haute.

“Aramis.”

Sa voix était solennelle.

“Je ne t’ai pas vu comme ça depuis des mois. Qu’est-ce que tu as dans la tête, mon frère ?”

Qu’est-ce qui était dans sa tête ?

“J’ai détruit l’écharpe d’Athos,” bredouilla Aramis, puis il fronça les sourcils.

Il ne s’était pas plus attendu à ces mots que Porthos.

“Quoi ?”  
-Son écharpe. La pourpre, celle qu’il porte toujours.”

Aramis sortit l’objet de sa poche et l’offrit à l’examen de Porthos.

“J’y ai appuyé tout le poids de mon bras, continua Aramis misérablement, et je suppose qu’il y avait déjà quelques trous et que cela les a encore élargis.”

Porthos hocha gravement la tête et lui rendit l’écharpe. Aramis grimaça en la reprenant ; elle sentait la sueur aussi et était sale et ensanglantée, même s’il n’était pas certain de savoir lequel d’eux deux avait saigné dessus.

“Il la portera probablement encore, remarqua Porthos, tu connais Athos.  
-Je pourrais… commença Aramis.  
-Quoi ?  
-Je pourrais lui donner une des miennes.  
-Une de tes écharpes ? Depuis quand portes-tu des écharpes ?”  
-Je n’en porte pas vraiment. Mais ma famille m’a envoyé à Paris avec quelques écharpes.”  
-D’accord, va les chercher.”

Aramis acquiesça et alla fouiller dans ses tiroirs ; il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le paquet. Il le défit et étala les trois écharpes sur la table.

“Mmh. Celle-là serait bien pour lui,” dit immédiatement Porthos en en choisissant une ; elle était brune, décorée de lignes et motifs du brun au noir.  
-Ma mère me l’a faite.  
-Tu préférerais lui en donner une autre ?  
-Non! cria Aramis. Non,ça n’est pas ce que je veux dire. Je veux dire… Je voudrais qu’il la porte. Tu penses qu’il le ferait ?  
-Je le pense.  
-Elle est plus grossière que sa vieille,” s’inquiéta Aramis.

Porthos sourit.

“Il la portera.”

Aramis hocha consciencieusement la tête, remit ses autres écharpes, et à la vieille d’Athos, à leur place dans le tiroir.

“Bon Dieu, je m’inquiète pour lui,” marmonna Aramis, se rasseyant. Il passa les doigts de sa bonne main sur le tissu de l’écharpe, palpant les fils plus épais qui en dessinaient les motifs.

“ça va aller. On sera là pour lui.”  
-Il ne le veut pas.”

Aramis leva la tête ; l’expression de Porthos s’était adoucie.

“Ce n’était pas Athos qui parlait, le consola Porthos. On sait tous les deux ce que c’est que de parler sous le coup de la colère. Ou de la peur  
-De quoi a-t-il peur ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Mais tu ne peux prendre ça à coeur, Aramis. Il n’est pas comme toi, et tu ne peux supposer qu’il l’est. Tu as besoin de quelqu’un quand tu vas mal. Il a besoin d’être seul. Peut-être qu’il aurait pu le dire plus gentiment, mais, tu sais...”

Malgré sa morosité, un sourire apparut sur le visage d’Aramis. L’honnêté de Porthos, sa compassion, étaient comme les rayons du soleil.

“Je vais bien, mon ami,” murmura Aramis.

Porthos hocha la tête, se détendant légèrement.

“Athos va aller mieux aussi,” rétorqua-t-il.

C’était vraiment un péché, penserait Aramis plus tard, qu’une personne avec de si belles intentions, pût à ce point être dans l’erreur.

 

A suivre


	5. Des voix...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avant-dernier chapitre !

Porthos ne resta pas avec lui cette nuit-là. Il était souvent resté avec lui dans les derniers mois, mais beaucoup moins ces derniers temps ; revenir à cela donnait à Aramis l'impression de faire marche arrière ce qu'il rechignait à faire. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de le fortement le souhaiter, cependant. Quand la porte se ferma derrière Porthos, Aramis dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas le rappeler, pour ne pas rester seul.  
Cette nuit-là, il dormit à peine. L'aube le trouva assis en tailleur sur son lit, son chapelet dans ses doigts ankylosés, une prière sur les lèvres.  
Il s'habilla rapidement pour entamer cette journée. Au moins, il serait à nouveau avec Porthos, ce serait mieux que rien et cela rendait la perspective de sortir un peu moins effrayante. Il se dirigerait directement vers les appartements de son ami, décida-t-il. Il était trop tôt pour aller directement à la garnison, mais il passerait chercher Porthos avant et ils marcheraient ensemble.

Et peut-être qu'Athos serait là aussi. Il enfonça la nouvelle écharpe d'Athos dans sa poche et glissa le livre de poésie par-dessus.

 

⚜⚜⚜

 

Porthos cligna des ses yeux larmoyants alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et le laissait entrer, pas encore complètement vêtu ; Aramis s’assit avec la tête au creux de son bras valide à la table de Porthos tandis que Porthos s’activait autour de lui pour trouver ses bottes et ceintures. Une main sur son dos le sortit de son demi-sommeil.

“Tréville ne va rien nous donner à faire aujourd’hui,” L’assura Porthos calmement. Aramis hocha la tête et prit un moment pour s'appuyer contre son ami. Ensuite il se leva.

“Je ne pense pas qu’Athos sera au rapport.”  
“Eh bien alors le capitaine sera en colère.” dit Porthos en haussant une épaule.

Loin d’être en colère, Treville sembla aussi inquiet qu’ils l’étaient quand l’heure du déjeuner arriva et qu’Athos ne se montra pas.

“Trouvez-le,” commanda-t-il en les expédiant de la garnison.

La main de Porthos se glissa sur l’épaule d’Aramis alors qu’ils cheminaient à travers les rues de Paris en direction des appartement d’Athos. Aramis sentait monter en lui l’habituelle nausée liée à la panique. Il la ravala alors qu’ils approchaient, se concentrant sur la pain de Porthos, le bruit des talons des bottes de Porthos. Puis, trop lentement mais beaucoup trop tôt, ils arrivèrent.

Porthos haussa une épaule, essayant de paraître joyeux, et poussa la porte. L’odeur de la pièce était rien moins qu’épouvantable. Le vomi de la veille n’avait pas été enlevé ; au contraire, d’autre s’y était ajouté. Le pot de chambre n’avait pas été vidé. Le vin avait tourné vinaigre dans une énorme flaque pleine d’éclats de verre, et une pomme entamée sans enthousiasme avait bruni et se flétrissait à portée de main de l’occupant du lit. La pièce parut sombre, alors qu’ils fermaient la porte derrière eux.  
Et sur le lit était Athos, frissonnant, torse nu. La sueur brillait à son front, trempait ses cheveux ; son pendentif faisait un contraste sombre avec la peau pâle de sa poitrine.

“Athos,” souffla Aramis. Il voulait être en colère ; il voulait crier sa rage contre l'absurdité et l’imprudence, mais son ami semblait si sincèrement pathétique qu’Aramis sentit sa colère s’éteindre avant qu’une quelconque étincelle ne puisse l’enflammer.

“Il est ivre,” murmura Porthos, visiblement déçu.

Cela attira l’attention d’Athos ; et il leva enfin les yeux. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux;

“Vous ne pouvez pas être là,” murmura-t-il. Vous ne devez pas, vous ne devez pas...”

Aramis traversa soudain la pièce et s’installa aux côtés de l’homme, enroulant ses doigts autour de ceux d’Athos. Son coeur s’arrêta. Les mains d’Athos - ces mains fortes, élégantes et létales- tremblaient comme les pattes d’un faon nouveau né.

“Athos, mon ami. Regarde moi s’il te plaît?”

Athos secoua la tête et retira sa main. Puis il commença à sangloter, des sanglots secs, essoufflés. La peur noua l’estomac d’Aramis ; il regarda Porthos qui fronçait les sourcils.

“Est-il ivre ?” demanda Aramis silencieusement. Tout à coup il n’était plus tout à fait sûr.

Les lèvres de Porthos s'entrouvrirent pour parler, puis se fermèrent à nouveau. Avec précaution et douceur, il vint les rejoindre et s’agenouilla devant son frère, il posa ses grandes mains sur les genoux d’Athos jusqu’à ce que les sanglots diminuent.

“Athos,” murmura-t-il, une fois que l’homme fut calmé. “Quand était la dernière fois que tu as bu?”

Pas de réponse.

Porthos se rapprocha, posa une main ferme sous le menton d’Athos. Athos eut un mouvement de recul, roula les épaules, mais laissa sa tête être relevée.

“J’ai besoin de savoir.” Porthos se mit à parler d’un timbre chaud, calme ; Aramis se souvenait de cette voix. Se souvenait d’elle le réveillant de ses cauchemars, le rassurant alors que son chagrin l’étouffait. Il s’en souvenait le maintenant à la surface comme un fil invisible.

Athos ne dit rien. Image même de la patience, Porthos réessaya. “Athos, est-ce que tu as bu quelque chose depuis la nuit où tu es rentré?”  
Aramis secoua la tête.

“D’accord. Il y a un jour et demi. Quand est-ce que ça a commencé?”

“Après votre départ,” murmura Athos.

Porthos jeta un regard à Aramis. “Il n’est pas ivre. Cela ne vient pas de trop de boisson. Cela vient du fait qu’il n’a pas bu assez.”

A ces mots, de nouvelles larmes apparurent dans les yeux d’Athos, cependant elle ne coulaient toujours pas. La main de Porthos se glissa sur son épaule.

“J’ai arrêté,” bégaya Athos, avec le ton d’un enfant ayant cassé quelque chose appartenant à son père et cherchant le pardon.

“J’ai arrêté. Ca va aller, bientôt…” Son attitude était étrangement soumise ; sa tête était baissée mais pas au point de perdre de vue le visage de Porthos.

“Athos, ton corps ne sait pas quoi faire quand tu le surprends comme ça. Tu dois y aller plus doucement.”

“Je n’ai pas assez de temps.”

“Pourquoi?” Porthos passait ses pouces sur l’os saillant des minces épaules d’Athos, tellement distraitement qu’Aramis suspecta que le geste était inconscient.

“Pourquoi pensais-tu que tu n’avais pas assez de temps?”

Mais Athos secoua la tête, les lèvres serrées. Il frissonna.

Aramis posa une main sur son dos nu, ébahi de sentir à quel point sa peau était froide malgré la chaleur de la pièce.

“Hé,” murmura-t-il reculant vers le mur. “Athos, viens. Assieds-toi entre nous. Laisse-nous te réchauffer.”

A son grand soulagement, Athos recula sans discuter; se détachant de Porthos pour se glisser vers Aramis et cacher son visage dans le cou de son ami. Aramis enroula un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui.

Porthos s’était approché du bureau d’Athos ; maintenant il revenait les bras chargés de couvertures. Il enveloppa les épaules d’Athos avec une ; il étendit les deux autres sur les genoux d’Aramis et Athos. Ensuite, il s’installa de l’autre côté d’Athos.  
Ils furent silencieux un moment, assis en tas sur le lit ; la respiration d’Athos sortait en inspirations humides et Porthos était un soutien solide, calmant. Pour sa part, Aramis n’était plus tout à fait sûr que ses poumons fonctionnent encore.  
Un long moment s’écoula avant que quiconque parlât.  
Quand enfin Athos le fit, les mots bougèrent contre le cou d’Aramis comme des créatures vivantes.

“Ce n’est pas la première fois.”  
“Combien de fois avant?” Aramis demanda calmement.  
“Juste une. L’hiver dernier.”  
“Aussi sévère?”  
“Oui.”  
“Qu’est-il arrivé?”

Athos se serra un peu plus contre lui, se tortillant comme s’il trouvait que son corps d’adulte était trop grand pour correspondre comme il le voulait à celui d’Aramis. Comme s’il voulait sortir de sa peau pour se glisser dans celle de son ami.

Aramis connaissait cette sensation. Il le serra un peu plus fort..

“Des voix,” soupira Athos. “Je ne pouvais pas les supporter.”

“Des voix ?”

“Je sais qu’elles ne sont pas réelles.”

Aramis et Porthos partagèrent un regard inquiet au-dessus de sa tête.

“A qui appartiennent-elles ?” Porthos demanda à voix basse.

“N’ayez pas l’air si paniqué. Je sais que c’est un leurre. L’esprit s’embrouille sans l’aide du vin pour l'équilibrer. Il produit des...mensonges, des illusions.”

“Tu les as entendues la première fois ?” murmura Aramis. Athos hocha la tête.

“Qu’as-tu fait?”

Silence.

“Qu’as-tu fait, mon frère ? Est-ce que c’est pour ça que tu t’es remis à boire ? Pour les repousser ?”

“Finalement, oui .”

“Qu’as-tu fait, Athos?” Le coeur d’Aramis battait à tout rompre. “Tu peux nous le dire. S’il te plaît.”

“Je savais qu’elles n’étaient pas réelles. Mais je ne pouvais pas les supporter...”

“Athos...”

“J’ai mis mon pistolet dans ma bouche,” dit Athos. “Et j’ai essayé de presser la détente..”

 

*****

Un nuage avait pris place dans l’esprit d’Aramis, étouffant les sons et les images. Athos se se redressa un peu. Mais Aramis ressentit, paniqué, le vide dans ses bras et il tendit une main pour la poser sur le dos de son ami.

Athos avait ramené la couverture autour de lui, comme un bouclier.

“Tu les entends, là ?” demanda Porthos doucement. Athos acquiesça.

La pièce se mit à tourner à toute vitesse pour Athos et Aramis regarda impuissant Porthos dont le visage s’était figé en une expression désespérée. L’un deux devait demander. L’un d’eux le devait.

“Athos,” murmura Aramis. “Est-ce que tu ressens la même chose maintenant ?”  
Le silence fut assez éloquent.

Quelque chose monta dans la gorge d’Aramis, plus faible qu’un sanglot mais plus violent qu’un soupir. Il voulait reprendre Athos contre lui. Il voulait se blottir contre Porthos. Aramis ne fit ni l’un ni l’autre. Il serra ses bras autour de son ventre et baissa son menton contre sa poitrine.

“Je vais dire quelque chose, parce que c’est la seule chose qui me vient à l’esprit, d’accord? La voix de Porthos était plus basse qu’Aramis l’eût jamais entendue et le tremblement qui y perçait était comme une faille dans une montagne. “Sang Dieu, tu me manquerais. Tu me manquerais jusqu’à la fin de mes jours.”

Athos se replia sur lui-même, physiquement bouleversé par cette déclaration. Il pencha la tête, son dos se voûta mais il ne se débattit pas quand Porthos le prit contre lui. Il le serra contre sa poitrine, les deux bras serrés autour des épaules d’Athos. Il posa ses lèvres sur le front d’Athos et les laissa là en un baiser qu’il ne pouvait se résoudre à arrêter.

“Ce serait peut-être mieux,” murmura Athos.

“Non” s’entendit dire Aramis, au moment même où Porthos rugissait, “Non non non, tu m’entends, morbleu?”

“Je t’entends,” répondit Athos même si cela ne ressemblait pas à une acceptation.

Aramis s’attendit à des larmes, à quelques unes d’entre elles au moins ou à toutes. Aucune ne vint. Pleurer aurait été trop facile, une libération de son chagrin trop palpable. Ce chagrin qui restait là, comme une fumée étouffant ses poumons, enflant dans ses veines, hors d’atteinte.

Au bout d’un moment, même si Aramis ne put se rappeler quand, il s’était allongé. Ouvrant les yeux, pas vraiment sûr d’avoir dormi, il vit qu’il avait la tête contre la cuisse de Porthos et le corps blotti contre celui d’Athos. La tête de ce dernier était toujours contre la poitrine de Porthos ; il avait remonté ses jambes entre lui et Aramis. Ses yeux étaient hagards et Porthos le fixait.

Cela semblait indécent, mais Aramis avait vraiment besoin de vider sa vessie. Il se demanda un moment comment annoncer la chose jusqu’à ce que finalement Athos vint à son secours de manière inattendue en disant :

“Vous pouvez me lâcher tous les deux, je ne vais nulle part.”

“Tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir de garder un oeil sur toi aujourd'hui.” Porthos semblait épuisé..

“Mon cher ami,” dit doucement Athos, “Je ne t’en veux pas du tout. Mais ça ne mérite pas de se faire exploser la vessie.”

Porthos eut un petit rire. “D’accord. Maintenant qu’on en parle, je ne serais pas contre en faire autant.”

Aramis se soulagea en premier suivi de Porthos. Athos affirma qu’il n’en avait pas besoin ce qui amena un froncement de sourcil chez ses deux amis.

“Tu n’as pas bu d’eau n’est-ce pas ?” gronda Porthos.

Quand la réponse devint claire, Porthos remplit une coupe avec l’eau sur le rebord de la fenêtre et l’apporta à Athos, l’aidant à la tenir entre ses mains tremblantes. Ils se réinstallèrent ensuite sur le lit, Athos toujours entre eux.

Sans hésitation, Athos se retourna vers Porthos pour se blottir contre lui.  
Aramis posa une main sur son épaule.

“Sont-elle encore là? Murmura-t-il.  
"Oui."  
"Alors nous devrons être plus forts. Je pourrais ... lire? Si tu n’as pas d’objection?

Athos tourna son visage sur le côté et sourit avec fatigue.

“Je ne trouve pas de réconfort dans la Bible comme toi, Aramis.”  
"Oh, je ne voulais pas dire ..." Aramis rit. “J'ai ton cadeau d'anniversaire avec moi.”  
"Oh." Athos semblait un peu étourdi. "Oui merci."

Aramis sortit le petit livre de sa poche, s’appuya contre le mur et se mit à lire.  
Athos écouta sa tête contre l'épaule de Porthos, clignant des yeux lentement et souvent, reniflant de temps en temps. C’était, à tout point de vue comme lire à un enfant apeuré. L'homme qui était le meilleur épéiste de Paris, un membre privilégié de la garde du Roi, et avait plus de lignes autour des yeux que beaucoup à deux fois son âge, n'aurait pas dû pouvoir s’effondrer comme ça, Devenir une chose si jeune et fragile. Mais il s’effondra, fuyant l'éveil, fuyant la tristesse.  
Aramis entendit sa propre voix devenir rauque, mais il continua. Il avait commencé, naturellement, avec le poème sur l'aubépine ; Maintenant il faisait son chemin à travers le livre, page après page. Il avait sauté tout ce qui était ouvertement larmoyant, fait marche arrière et relu tout ce qui lui avait valu un demi-sourire. Porthos s'assoupissait aussi maintenant, le nez enfoui dans les cheveux d'Athos. En les regardant tous les deux, si tranquilles et vulnérables, Aramis pouvait presque se laisser croire que cette drôle d’aventure prenait fin. Peut-être qu'ils s’endormiraient tout simplement maintenant. Peut-être qu'ils se réveilleraient le matin et feraient face ensemble à la nouvelle journée, marcheraient et marcheraient jusqu'à ce que ces événements aient disparu de leur mémoire consciente.  
Alors, comme Aramis s'arrêtait pour trouver le prochain poème, Athos ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda Aramis pendant un moment ou deux, puis soupira.

"J'avais peur."  
Aramis s'éclaircit la gorge difficilement, puis demanda:

“Que veux-tu dire?  
“Je n'avais pas assez de temps. Pour m'en sortir. J'avais peur. Impossible d'attendre."

Aramis ferma le livre calmement.

“De quoi avais-tu peur?

Athos secoua la tête. "De détruire."

"Détruire?"

"Détruire cela. Nous. Tout gâcher. "

Le coeur d'Aramis se serra.

“Après l'autre nuit, ajouta Athos d'une voix douloureusement faible, je savais que je devais m'arrêter pour de bon.”

Les yeux de Porthos étaient ouverts maintenant, bien qu'il ne bougeât pas, simplement fixant Aramis par-dessus la tête d'Athos. Aramis attendit un jugement dans son regard. Aucun ne vint.  
“J'aimerais croire que nous sommes plus forts que ça,” répondit Aramis avec précaution. “Tu dois le savoir maintenant, je suis ... impulsif. Surtout ces derniers mois. Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne ... ne veut pas dire que je ne ... "

“Qu’il ne t’aime pas,” dit Porthos, parlant pour la première fois.

Le visage d'Athos se tourna vers les mots, le regard toujours vide d’expression.

”C’est vrai,” répliqua Aramis fermement. "Rien ne changera cela. Est-ce que tu me crois?"

Athos passa ses doigts tremblants sur son visage pendant un long moment avant de répondre.

"Oui."

“Alors veux-tu un verre de vin ? » Demanda Porthos. “Fais ça correctement ?”

"Non."  
“Tu te fais du mal, Athos.”

"Ca va aller."

“Comment te sens-tu là maintenant ?” Demanda Aramis calmement.  
“Mon estomac s'est calmé”, répondit Athos. "Mais ma tête est toujours douloureuse. Et je ne peux pas ... arrêter ... de trembler,” cracha-t-il.

Porthos demanda ce qu'Aramis ne voulait pas demander.

"Les voix?"

Athos haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux, mais pas assez vite pour cacher ses nouvelles larmes.

“Je pense ... que je pourrais dormir maintenant. Ça pourrait aider.”

“Veux-tu que nous restions ? » Demanda Aramis, qui s’en voulut de sa stupidité de poser une telle question.

Il obligeait Athos à répondre, lui imposait le fardeau de dire oui ou la chance de dire non. Mais Porthos, comme toujours, intervint.

“Je ne vais nulle part,” déclara-t-il fermement. "Je vais dire une prière pour que ce lit tienne le coup et je vais dormir."

”Je ne crois pas pouvoir dormir, admit Aramis. “Je vais continuer à lire, d’accord?”

Porthos hocha la tête.

“Tu veux bien?” Athos commença doucement.

Aramis hocha la tête. La belle couverture de cuir semblait aussi lourde qu'une pierre, alors qu'il revenait une fois de plus vers le poème bien-aimé. Porthos s'appuya contre le mur, attira Athos sur sa poitrine et l’enveloppa d’une couverture. Ensemble, ils fermèrent les yeux.  
La lumière du soleil pâlissait à la fenêtre ; Aramis aurait bientôt besoin d'une bougie pour voir, mais pas tout de suite. Il lit. Les mots n'avaient pas de sens. Il ne se donna pas la peine de sauter des passages cette fois-ci, il continua tout droit, sans égards pour le sens ni la forme.  
Finalement, les pages devinrent trop sombres derrière l'encre, et Aramis leva la tête. Porthos dormait, mais Athos s'était assis et contemplait le vide, l'air sombre.

“Je suis là, Athos,” lui rappela Aramis doucement. "De quoi as-tu besoin?"

“C’est déjà arrivé.”

“L'hiver dernier... oui?”

“Cela s'est déjà produit auparavant.”

La voix d'Athos était atone. Aramis sentit son propre corps se raidir. Il se redressa.

"Mon ami ? Te sens-tu plus mal ?”  
"Je ne ... Je ne me sens pas bien," dit Athos, les mots presque vides d’émotion. "C'est flou. Je ne peux pas …”

“Athos?”

“Je ne me sens pas bien pas bien."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas bien ? "

“S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas.”

“Je ne pars pas, ajouta Aramis, de plus en plus plus effrayé. S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, mon frère. Le mal de tête est-il pire? Est-ce encore ton estomac ?”

Athos leva les yeux vers lui, et la glace enserra le cœur d'Aramis; Il y avait quelque chose de déconnecté dans l'expression d'Athos, comme s’il voyait sans vraiment voir. Ses pupilles s’élargirent. Puis ses yeux glissèrent doucement vers le côté.

"Porthos ..." Aramis grinça.

Et puis la crise commença.

*  
Pris d'une raideur soudaine, Athos s’effondra ; Des convulsions secouaient son corps, l'agitant sans merci. Ses muscles étaient parcourus de spasmes frénétiques, et une bave sanglante s'infiltrait dans sa barbe alors que ses dents se refermaient spasmodiquement sur sa langue. Son souffle sifflait, et quand Aramis réussit à saisir son poignet assez longtemps pour trouver un pouls, il découvrit qu’il battait près du double de la normale.  
Il avait sauté du lit, alarmé. Porthos, de son côté, s'était réveillé pour se trouver coincé sous le corps rigide d'Athos.

“Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? ” Criait-il. “Est-ce que je dois le retenir ? Aramis ? Aramis ? ”

 

Aramis n'en avait aucune idée, et le dit se rendant à peine compte qu'il parlait.

"Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas » haletait-il, encore et encore, des mots aussi répétitifs que les muscles douloureux et agités des bras et des jambes d'Athos.

“Merde, merde, merde”, Porthos haletait, et Aramis se rendit compte qu'il priait lui-même ( _ave Maria_ ), essoufflé ( _gratia plena_ ) et sans même penser au sens ( _Dominus tecum)_. Les yeux d'Athos étaient à moitié couverts ; Ses joues étaient roses et la sueur coulait sur ses tempes, son cou. Il semblait à la dérive, si violemment secoué et détruit par la violence de son propre corps, un navire sur le point de se briser si loin de la terre, si loin de chez lui...  
_Benedicta tu en mulieribus, et benedictus fructus ventris tui, Iesus. Sancta Maria… Sancta Maria..._  
_Sancta Maria._

  
Et puis tout s’arrêta.

**Author's Note:**

> Le poème de Ronsard dans son intégralité ( "Bel aubépin verdissant") : http://www.lieder.net/lieder/get_text.html?TextId=70588


End file.
